I Know Something Stupid You Can Do
by ckoaulrmtanney
Summary: Continuation of the events alluded to at the end of 6x11. Lexie is not ready to be a grandma; she is only in her 20s. But that meant leaving the love of her life, Mark Sloan. What was she supposed to do? It was an impossible choice. But she couldn't think about all of that right now and she needed a distraction, which just happened to come in the form of a bottle of wine and Alex


"I'm too young to be a grandmother." Lexie laughed and took a swig of straight out of the $5.99 bottle of wine she had bought herself at the grocery store on the way home from work. "I'm supposed to be working like a dog and then come home and do stupid things like bungee jumping and Jell-o shots." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't even know what people my own age do anymore." She took another long sip.

Alex had come into the room and plopped down onto the bed right next to her. He was tired of living in the stupid trailer. It reminded him of Izzy and it was surrounded by nature. And he hated nature, with its bugs and plans and that unfortunate incident with the bear a few months back. So here he was, back at Meredith's, otherwise known as the "frat house". And he wasn't about to let Lexi have a better room than him, especially if it meant that he would be left with Izzie's room. Way too many things that he didn't want to remember lived in there. Actually, getting Izzie off his mind was pretty much his priority right now and stealing some of Lexi's wine seemed like a perfect start to that process. He grabbed the bottle from her and said "Gimme some wine, grandma."

She rolled her eyes at him and handed it over. He held the bottle by its neck and took four or five big swallows, letting out a long breath afterwards. Alex wasn't one to take about his feelings, but that didn't mean they affected him any less. ' _Screw it_.' he thought. "I know something stupid you could do." he said, giving her a look that said what his words didn't. He set the bottle on his knew and leaned toward her a little, hoping she would reciprocate the gesture.

She did and they shared a long kiss, quickly introducing their tongues and falling back so they were horizontal on the bed. Alex ditched the bottle of wine on the nightstand and moved his hand to her back. They rolled around for a few minutes, kissing and nipping each other on the lips, shoulders, and neck. Shortly, he was pulling her red v-neck shirt off, leaving her only in a lace-lined black bra. She stuck her hands under his black tank top to run them over his pecs and abs before flipping her wrists up to remove the garment completely.

Alex took a deep breath in before moving his line of kisses to the top of her breasts and using his large hands maneuver under the underwire of her bra to cup them roughly, but not too roughly. He then moved them around the back to undo the clip and release them completely, causing them to bounce slightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and flipped them, pulling him on top of her and beginning to grind her pelvis into his. Forever the multitasker, she reached down to fiddle with the button on his pants. He helped her moved them down over his hips and butt and then kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed, along with his socks and shoes. All that was left was his dark blue boxer-briefs, which he proceeded to remove. Then, he evened the score by undoing her jeans and slipping them off. He separated their bodies a little and ran his index finger under the front waistband of her red and black panties, quickly lowering it to down to tease her clit. She gave only a satisfied moan in response.

When he took his hand back out, she let out a different, clearly dissatisfied, type of sound. She kicked her underwear off to signal to him that she didn't want to stop; she wasn't interested in going slow tonight. They had slept together more than a few times before this, so he wanted to try something a little different.

He adjusted their position again, laying her bare front flat against the bed. She couldn't help but grind a little into the mattress underneath her to keep herself stimulated, but she wanted to know what he was doing. Before she could ask, she felt him lowering his body weight onto her back, providing a warming pressure. He lined up his body with hers and moved his thick cock between the plump cheeks of her buttocks a few times. ' _He better not be trying to put that where I think he is..'_ she thought. She had never done that with a guy before and she surely didn't want her first attempt at anal to be with Alex. Just as she was about to speak up, he moved so the tip of his dick was near dripping vagina. He tapped her clit a few times with it before entering her deeply from behind with barely any warning.

As soon as her body adjusted to the intrusion, they began a smooth rhythm, his front rubbing against her back and his hands roaming up and down the front of her body, focusing on her breasts. He was also sucking in the back of her neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark or two that she would surely cover up with her long, dark hair tomorrow at work. With the increasing pace, Alex's skilled hands, and the friction she was getting from grinding into the bed, it wouldn't be long now.

Behind her, Alex was busy getting of on her erotic moans and the tightness of her walls around his cock. They were both using each other for their bodies and nothing else tonight, and neither one minded in the slightest. She reached her climax first, forcing her ass back into him and letting out one final, long moan. She felt the ecstasy all the way down to her toes. The sights and sounds of her orgasm sent him falling over the edge, spilling loads of cum into her. He let out a low, primal growl right into to her ear as he came. Perhaps more than ever, he was happy that she was such a perfectionist about taking her birth control - eight-thirty every single morning without fail. Though he would never use this as an excuse to pressure a partner, he did always get more pleasure when he didn't have to use a condom. As they rode out their aftershocks and their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, he pulled his softening cock out of her. They both couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Have to admit, it never gets old." he said.

"Don't get too used to it… this was a one-time thing." she said, simultaneously teasing him and trying to convince herself that it was true.

"Yeah, right, whatever. You just keep telling yourself that." he laughed, throwing her clothes at her as he started putting his back on. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be.


End file.
